Don't Makin Me Dissaspointed !
by Kyute EvilMagnae
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta segitiga abadi tentang rasa sayang yang terpendam cinta yang tak terbalas yang memberi makna berbeda tentang cinta./ Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T MAKIN ME DISSAPOINTED! **

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Cerita punyaku, char milik mereka

Warning: GS, ooc, typo(s), etc

_Sebuah kisah cinta segitiga abadi tentang rasa sayang yang terpendam cinta yang tak terbalas yang memberi makna berbeda tentang cinta._

Ryeowook gadis ceria yang manis namun ceroboh, selalu mengawali harinya dengan penuh kehebohan. Dari mulai bangun terlambat, lupa membawa proposal laporan kerja yang harus membawanya kembali lagi menuju apartementnya di tengah jalan menuju kantor. Dan sudah bisa kita bayangkan bagaimana ketika ia telah tiba di kantornya, satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikannya ialah kacau.

Dia yeoja berumur 25 tahun bekerja pada sebuah perusahan konstruksi di negara tempat ia berdomisili yaitu Korea selatan. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di Seoul, dengan keluarganya yang hanya terdiri dari nenek dan ibunya yang tinggal di Incheon, kampung halamannya.

Sikapnya yang sopan serta sifatnya yang ceria membuat setiap orang menyukai keberadaannya merasa nyaman dan selalu merasakan suka dan gembira dengan suasana yang ia ciptakan mengundang setiap senyum manis dari orang-orang yang melihat dan bersamanya.

"Tolong bantu aku!" ucap Ryeowook yang kewalahan membawa kertas-kertas laporan dengan kertas HVS berwarna pink di tangannya sambil memasuki kantornya.

Beberapa orang yang melihat, dengan gegas memberi bantuan pada yeoja manis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kau terlambat lagi Kim Ryeowook?" tanya seorang namja rekan kerjanya yang bernama Lee Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa tumpuk kertas laporan di tangan Ryeowook.

"Perlukah kau tanyakan itu? Bukankah hal yang tak patut ini begitu wajar untuk orang sepertiku" jawab Ryeowook enteng sambil berjalan tergesa keruangannya, di imbangi juga oleh Sungmin.

"Hahahahaha...ternyata pertanyaanku lagi-lagi tidak berguna. Aku terlalu bingung Wookie, kenapa hidupmu itu selalu di penuhi ketidak tenangan dan ketidak teraturan seperti ini? Sangat selebor" kata Sungmin di sela tawanya.

"Jika tak begitu aku takkan hidup. Karena setiap kecerobohanku yang selalu membuatku selalu berputar dalam masalah, adalah sebagian dari hidupku"  
Ryeowook mengambil jalan lebih cepat dari Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya mampu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti Ryeowook teman kerjanya itu masuk kedalam lift yang baru saja terbuka.

"Pagi semua !" Ryeowook menyapa seluruh rekan kerjanya dengan logat ceria penuh energinya yang khas.

"Pagi juga Ryeowookie!"

Ryeowook menduduki tempat kerjanya membereskan sedikit lembaran laporan yang ia bawa dan juga Sungmin lalu menjepitnya dengan jepitan kertas. Setelah itu dengan langkah cepat ia melesat menuju ruangan managernya yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

**Clekk!**

"Annyeong sanjangnim" ucap Ryeowook sopan dengan formalitasnya juga memberi salam dengan membungkukan badannya.  
Sang manager, Kim Heechul yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengerjakan beberapa proposal yang harus ia selesaikan mendongak menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Dasar lelet" bentak Heechul sambil berdiri di balik meja kerjanya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya ngeri melihat wajah sangar dari managernya itu dan menggesek telinganya yang terasa panas karena suara menggelegar bagai guntur yang datang secara tiba-tiba di siang bolong.

Heechul masih menatap sengit penuh intimidasi pada bawahannya itu.  
Perlahan setelah Ryeowook merasa yeoja cantik berumur 35 tahun itu tak mengoceh lagi, ia baru membuka matanya dengan pupil berwarna coklat muda yang bening bah karamel di dalam mata indahnya.

"Mianhae~ alarm-ku sungguh tidak berfungsi. Padahal aku tidur lebih awal agar-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak berdalih! Sekarang berikan padaku laporan proyek bangunan di Chunan yang baru kau kerjakan kemarin!" ujar Heechul penuh petuah.  
Dengan gerakan cepat yang lucu ciri khas gadis ceria seperti Ryeowook ia berlari kecil menyerahkan laporan yang ia kerjakan beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Heechul kembali duduk untuk memeriksa hasil laporan itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Ryeowook, sebelum ia serahkan pada direktur staf-nya.

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

"Hah~" Heechul menghela nafasnya dan memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap kaca gedung di belakangnya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Apa kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Maksudmu...arsitektur yang pernah bekerja di perusahan ini 2 tahun yang lalu? Ku dengar dia sangat berbakat, namun aku tidak tau orangnya yang mana. Karena...aku baru bekerja satu tahun belakangan ini, memang kenapa?" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kami membutuhkan desain darinya, karena kemampuannya dalam merancang sebuah bangunan sangat artistik dan mengandung banyak perasaan dan juga detail yang berseni,membuat para klien yang datang pada perusahaan kita sangat puas dengan karyanya dan kinerjanya yang sangat komperatif. Tapi, setelah ia memutuskan berhenti untuk mendesain dan mundur dari dunia konstruksi, eksistensi perusahaan kita cukup menurun" kata Heechul panjang lebar.

"Apa alasannya dia memutuskan berhenti lagi mendesain?"

"Dia merasa hidupnya terlalu jemu. Ia tak dapat melihat warna yang selalu menjadi wakil untuk memberikan perasaan dan jiwa yang berseni pada setiap karyanya. Yang lebih tepatnya lagi, ia hanya ingin menemukan inspirasinya lagi untuk mengubah hidupnya yang monoton" ujar Heechul yang sekarang berbalik menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa dipandangi se-intens itu, cukup merasa tak enak. Tampak dari gesture tubuhnya yang terlihat kaku dan mimik wajah yang mengkeret.

"Apa itu yang ia katakan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada kikuk.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Orang yang menarik" nada suara Ryeowook menerawang.  
Heechul berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah! Ku lihat kau orang yang sangat ceria dan baik. Semua orang sangat suka bersamamu karena sikapmu yang hamble. Aku ingin kau menemuinya dan membujuk ia untuk kembali pada perusahaan ini dan meneruskan karirnya, mencurahkan lagi bakatnya" ucap Heechul sambil memegang pundak Ryeowook dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Akan kucoba" Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

Siang hari menjelang sore, pekerjaan Ryeowook dan rekan-rekan kerjanya terlihat lengang. Ryeowook tak suka suasana bosan, dan dia bisa mati konyol karena itu.  
Dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka menu music playernya, serta memilih satu lagu favoritnya dari grup idolanya.

Super Junior - You and I

Dia bernyanyi riang dan enerjik menggerakan kursi kerjanya maju-mundur, berputar dengan ia yang terus bernyanyi dengan sangat enjoy dan hanyut pada suasana ceria yang ia ciptakan,tak peduli jadi bahan tontonan masa.

Ya...bahan tontonan. Karena tanpa ia atau yang lainnya sadari, ada seorang namja tampan di sebelah gedung kantor miliknya yang kaca pembatas di depan namja itu berdiri, tepat menghadap meja kerjanya. Namja itu sedang merekam aksi heboh Ryeowook itu dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum lucu untuk Ryeowook yang ia pikir sangat enerjik. Namun entahlah dalam hal apa ia mengasumsikan kata 'enerjik' itu.

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam waktu setempat. Sayangnya,Seoul di landa hujan yang membasahi seluruh kota.

Ryeowook berlari menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu bus tentunya dan berteduh sejenak. Jarak halte bus dari kantornya cukup jauh membuat ia harus berlari jauh dulu dan berhujan-hujanan.

Dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte, di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki dengan pakaian lusuh dan kumuh dengan wajah yang kotor, entah orang gila atau pemulung yang pasti penampilannya sungguh tidak biasa.

Bus yang ia tuju tak kunjung datang, agak terlambat mungkin karena hambatan hujan. Ryeowook yang jenuh tak sengaja memperhatikan namja berpenampilan kumuh di sampingnya, yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah sketchbook dan pensil yang menari-nari indah di atas kertas putih sketchbook.  
tersebut.

Mata kecilnya memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap detail yang di ukir dengan sedemikian indahnya oleh sebuah pensil yang di kendalikan penuh oleh si namja kumuh di sampingnya. Ryeowook menampik pikirannya jika namja di sampingnya ini adalah orang sakit jiwa, karena tak mungkin ia terkena gangguan jiwa namun ia dapat membuat sebuah karya seni rupa yang takkan dapat dibuat dengan mudah dengan ukiran sebagus dan semenarik itu yang sangat di dasari kualitas seni yang tinggi, oleh seorang manusia yang normal sekalipun.

Karena ini adalah bakat seni yang sangat luar biasa.

**Deg!**

Sebuah karya seni bernilai artristik tinggi. Membuat ia ingat pada namja bermarga Cho yang tadi pagi Heechul ceritakan padanya.

"Indah sekali!" gumam Ryeowook pelan dengan mata terfokus pada ukiran gambar yang ia perhatikan dari hasil karya namja itu.

Jika yang terbayangkan oleh kalian adalah sebuah gambar pemandangan alam yang ia lukis dengan seapik mungkin. Kalian salah! Jikapula dikatakan berbentuk juga tidak, abstrak. Namun ketika kau perhatikan dengan seksama kau seperti seakan dapat membaca perasaan dan sudut pandang yang tidak terjabarkan dalam bentuk verbal.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya namja itu pada Ryeowook.

"Hem?" Ryeowook menatap wajah namja itu. Walau terlihat kumuh juga dekil, namun namja ini memiliki garis dan lekuk wajah yang indah, berpadu-padan merangkai paras yang rupawan. Meski terlihat segurat kumis tipis hitam tumbuh di sepanjang phyltrum-nya.

"Yang bisa ku terka, ini adalah sebuah siluet atau bayangan dari sebuah objek yang bisa kau lihat dengan mata jeli penuh penilaian dan penafsiran tinggi dan aku rasa dari sudut itu, kau membentuk gambar seperti bangun. Iyakan?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati takut dugaannya salah.

"..." namja itu hanya tersenyum dan memandang jalan di depannya. Dimana banyak kendaraan hilir mudik kesana-kemari di jalan raya luas itu.

"Ya, kau benar"

"Hem...boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Ryeowook pelan, sebenarnya ia sungkan untuk banyak berbicara dengan orang asing yang mungkin baru akan ia kenal. Tapi satu bagian dalan nalurinya, ia sangat penasaran dengan namja yang secara visual terlihat aneh, tapi jika kau telisik dan kau dekati namja ini maka ia terkesan menarik. Ya, ini hanya asumsi Ryeowook yang kadang memandang sesuatu sangat berbeda dan unik.

"Kau...apa pekerjaanmu? Kau seniman?"

Menebak namja itu seniman rasanya tidak terlalu aneh dan hampir mendekati. Karena seorang seniman terkadang hidup tak memikirkan penampilan bebas seperti yang ia mau walau kadang tak terlihat normal, karena seni datang dan menginspirasi dari kebebasan dan hati juga pikiran yang selalu luas memandang. Tak jarang kita melihat seniman-seniman berpenampilan aneh, tidak hidup berlimpah harta namun sederhana tapi hidup di penuhi inspirasi seni yang indah.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti menekuni seni, namun aku tak bisa seperti dulu yang memberikan kinerjaku dalam berseni yang akan membuahkan manfaat bagi orang lain" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata ia juga memiliki senyum yang bagus, pikir Ryeowook.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin bebas dan didalam keramain itu aku merasa sendiri hidup bersama orang-orang yang selalu mengandalkanmu dan memujimu, namun sebenarnya kau kesepian. Karena perhatian  
mereka semu hanya seperti itu membuat aku merasa di khianati oleh keadaan. Dan aku memilih menjauh,menjalani hidup sendirian dalam artian sebenarnya menengkan hatiku yang kecewa" ujar namja itu panjang lebar.

"Ya!" Ryeowook menepuk pundak namja itu sambil tersenyum ceria seakan ingin memberikan namja yang nampak putus asa itu kekuatan.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran jauh. Padahal jika kau masih dalam duniamu dulu dan terbuka kau akan mendapat seseorang yang dapat kau andalkan, mungkin juga kekasih. Kau hanya melihat dasarnya saja tidak berusaha menggalinya, makanya kau tidak dapat melihat siapa saja yang tulus menyayangimu kau hanya terlalu cepat menyimpulkan" kata Ryeowook penuh senyuman lebar sambil mengelus punggung namja itu.

"Percayalah! Hidup itu indah jika kau tau tempatnya"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tempat dimana kau bisa berbagi kebahagiaan baik untukmu dan juga orang lain. Kau harus mencarinya bukan diam dan menunggu kebahagiaan itu datang. Jika kau pikir dengan begini kau bahagia kau salah. Karena bahagia bukan sekedar saat hatimu dapat tenang sebab sesuatu yang membuat hatimu gundah dapat kau tampik, tapi saat kau bisa berbagi dan juga di beri kebahagian oleh orang lain"

Namja itu merasa terenyuh hatinya, sungguh kali ini baru pertama kali ia bertemu seorang gadis dengan motivasi besar memandang hidup, sangat percaya diri dan nampak sangat powerful. Cara bicara dan berpikirnya, membuat namja itu terpesona.

Namja kumuh itu menatap wajah senyum Ryeowook dengan penuh arti dan dalam mencari penafsiran yang mungkin tergambar dari wajah gadis itu, untuk dadanya yang mendesir aneh pada segala yang baru ia tau dari yeoja itu yang ternyata membuat jantungnya juga berdebar-debar untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya ini.

Ryeowook mengadah menatap langit yang mulai mereda dari hujannya yang mengguyur bumi membasahkan segalanya. Meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam namun tak ada urungan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan malah berniat melakukan sesuatu yang terbilang gila sebab  
tak biasa. Yeoja berambut brown tea itu berdiri, badannya sedikit menekuk meraih sebuah tangannya. Tangan yang ia yakin penuh dengan bakat seni berharga.  
Namja yang belum diketahui namanya itupun, mendongak menatap wajah Ryeowook yang berdiri dengan tidak percaya "Hm, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Ryeowook ceria.

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

"Tempat apa yang sering kau temui dulu ketika masih, melakukan hidup normal?" ucap Ryeowook dengan intonasi pengucapan kata 'normal' yang terdengar agak kikuk, ya ia takut menyinggung perasaan namja itu, dengan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa hidup yang namja itu jalani, tidak normal.

"Em..." namja itu nampak berpikir sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Dimana?"

"..." namja asing itu tetap pada posisi berpikirnya.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Palliwa!" Ryeowook menggoyang-goyang pundak namja tersebut.

"Ga...game center" sahut namja itu pelan.

"Game center?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Ne" namja itu mengangguk sungkan.

"Oh~~ hahaha...ayo kita kesana. BERGAME SEPUASNYA!" Pekik Ryeowook riang sambil merangkul tangan namja itu dan menariknya berjalan lebih cepat.

**BRUKK**

Hampir saja Ryeowook jatuh karena kakinya menyandung krikil. Untung saja namja asing itu menahannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja itu cemas. Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya kembali membenarkan posisi jalannya.

"Gwenchanayo... kajja!" Ryeowook kembali menarik tangan namja itu dengan gembira.

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

Kedua itu orang itu keluar dari tempat game center dengan wajah cerah dan juga puas walau hari semakin malam, tapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda jika Ryeowook ingin pulang dan memutuskan pertemuan dengan namja yang entah dia lupa atau memang sengaja tak ia katakan. Dalam pikirannya ia berpikir kalau mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir Ryeowook bertemu dengan namja itu, walau jujur sikap dan kepribadian namja itu membuat ia tertarik. Walau, ya...ia juga tak berniat menjalin hubungan bahkan untuk berteman setelah ini. Yeoja manis itu tak yakin.  
Namja itu mencoba bertanya saat Ryeowook menarik tangannya berniat membawanya ke suatu tempat lagi.

"Ini sudah malam. Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang! Apa kau tidak lelah? Sejak kau bertemu denganku aku lihat, kau baru pulang kerja. Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya namja itu tenang.

"Di sekitar ini ada sebuah pasar malam. Aku sudah lama ingin mengujunginya. Temani aku yaa..."

Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon dengan wajah merajuk yang manis "Geure"

Yeoja cantik itu kembali menarik tangan namja tersebut tuk berjalan dengan riangnya "Mari kita buat kenangan sebanyak mungkin malam ini" gumam Ryeowook seakan tak peduli namja itukan mendengarnya dan memberi respon. Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan hanya mengikuti, Ryeowook akan membawanya pergi.

Ryeowook sudah menentang beberapa plastik yang isinya sebuah makanan di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah boneka jerapah yang cukup besar yang ia beli dari seorang pedagang yang ada di pasar malam itu.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat beberapa binatang peliharaan yang di jual di sana. Namja itu juga ikut berhenti, menatap wajah Ryeowook yang sedang menatap salah satu binatang disana lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Kodok" gumam namja itu pelan.

"Kau lihat dia sepertimu" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk binatang yang tadi di sebutkan namja itu.

Dia hanya menatap Ryeowook bingung. Yeoja ini memang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Iya, dia terlihat sangat tidak menarik dan juga menjijikan jarang orang ingin memeliharanya. Ibaratnya tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Tapi tak disangka saat kau mendekatinya, ia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa yaitu pangeran kodok"

"Hahaha...kau berpikir aku adalah pangeran yang terperangkap dalam raga kodok?"

"Eum" Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah terserah. Ayo pulang!"

"Nanti, aku mau membelinya" Ryeowook berjalan kepada pedagang binatang itu dan melakukan transaksi pembelian. Namja itupun hanya dapat mengikutinya.

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memperlihatkan binatang yang baru ia beli.

"Dia terlihat lucu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Ini untukmu!" Ryeowook menyerahkan kotak kaca berisi kodok yang ia beli tadi pada namja itu.

"Untukku? Wae?" namja tersebut menganbil kotak itu dari Ryeowook.

"Janganlah lagi merasa kesepian aku memberinya itu untukmu agar menemanimu. Kau harus menjaganya, mulailah dari berteman baik dengannya. Em..aku tak yakin kita dapat bertemu lagi, jadi anggaplah kodok itu sebagai pengganti aku. Rawat dia baik-baik ya!" kata Ryeowook agak panjang dengan mematrikan senyuman di bibir.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku akan melakukannya" namja itu balik tersenyum tulus.

"Ah! Dan satu lagi panggil dia Hyung"

"Wae?"

"Karena...aku rasa dia lebih dewasa darimu" kata Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan wajah kodok dalam kotak kaca itu.

"Hahaha...oke! Sekali lagi aku akan menurutimu"

"Bagus! Aku pulang ne"  
Ryeowook berjalan pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut yang masih diam memandanginya. Setelah beberapa meter dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan sedang berjalan melewati Ryeowook yang masih melambaikan tangannya untuk namja itu. Mata jeli namja itu menangkap sebuah bayangan tubuh Ryeowook yang terpantul dari lampu mobil tersebut. Ryeowook berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju apartement-nya.

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan ia dengan Ryeowook. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu pula ia memutuskan untuk kembali hidup normal seperti dulu. Ia kembali ke rumahnya yang ia buat sendiri dulu. Rumah yang sangat megah dan indah.

Namja itu merubah penampilannya, memangkas rambutnya dan mencukur kumisnya. Penampilan yang rapih dan bersih semakin membuat wajahnya yang tampan semakin rupawan.

Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi aqurium kecil di depannya dimana hewan yang selalu mengingatkan ia pada yeoja itu tinggal.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

**TBC**

Hohoho...annyeong yeorobun :) i'm back! Coba coba aja kali aja ada yang berkenan membaca apalagi ngasih review #ngarep

Mianhae kalo gaje ceritanya dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD ^^v

Kali ini aku bawa yang ber chapter nanti aku lagi siapin buat oneshoot. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T MAKIN ME DISSAPOINTED! **

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Cerita punyaku, char milik mereka

Warning: GS, ooc, typo(s), etc

_Sebuah kisah cinta segitiga abadi tentang rasa sayang yang terpendam cinta yang tak terbalas yang memberi makna berbeda tentang cinta._

Ryeowook berdiri meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dan bekerja menyelesaian proposal-proposal yang harus ia buat segera dan juga ia selesaikan walau deadline-nya masih terbilang cukup jauh. Dan Ryeowook adalah tipekel orang yang tak suka menunda-nunda perkejaan, jika atasannya telah memberi ia sebuah perkejaan, maka sesegera mungkin ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan baik. Selalu ingin memberikan konstribusi terbaiknya pada perusahaannya itu. Dan oleh sebab itu hari ini ia memilih bekerja hingga lembur.

Ryeowook beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan ke pantry sambil membawa cangkir minumnya untuk mengambil segelas kopi. Ia memijat-mijat tengkuknya dan meregangkan otot lehernya kekiri dan kekanan sambil berjalan kesana.  
Saat menuju kesana tak sengaja ia melihat sang direktur lini-nya -Choi Siwon- masih ada di ruangannya dan sibuk dengan dokument-dokument perusahaan. Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan tujuannya mengambil kopi.

Yeoja itu kembali bergulat dengan komputernya, sekembalinya dari pantry.

Meski belum semua perkejaannya selesai namun setengahnya sudah hampir selesai jangka waktu dua hari juga beres tinggal melakukan observasi pada proyek bangunan yang ia awasi.

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kantornya yang sudah hampir gelap karena beberapa lampu di gedung tinggi dan besar itu sebagiannya telah di padamkan. Sebuah mobil sport merah terparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk kantornya. Dalam hati Ryeowook cukup bertanya-tanya, milik siapa mobil yang nampak mencolok itu. Saat Ryeowook memilih berjalan melewati mobil itu dengan santai, seseorang dari tempat kemudi dari mobil itu keluar.

"Hai!"

Ryeowook menoleh pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu, ia tersenyum padaRyeowook. Yeoja itu mengerutkan pelipisnya bingung _'Siapa namja itu?'_ batinnya.

Namja berambut hitam legam dengan setelan jas hitam menghampirinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dandanannya terlihat sangat formal, Ryeowook yakin jika namja itu seorang pegawai kantoran  
berjabatan tinggi sekelas direktur, itu dapat terlihat dari penampilan formalnya yang glamour.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Ryeowook menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk.

"Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ne"

"Perkenalkan! Aku Kim Yesung dari perusahan Y Style corporation" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

Yeoja itupun menjabat tangannya "Salam kenal!" kata namja tersebut sambil tersenyum manis membuat mata sipitnya melengkung bah bulan sabit.

"Ah! Ne" sahut Ryeowook kikuk. Mereka berdua melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ini sudah sangat malam, pulanglah denganku! Tidak baik seorang yeoja pulang sendirian. Biar aku yang menjagamu" ujar namja itu tersenyum lembut menawan membuat hati Ryeowook terasa hangat.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan takut! Aku takkan berbuat jahat padamu jika aku melakukannya kau dapat menuntutku dan mendatangiku. Kantor kitakan bersebelahan" ujar namja bernama Yesung itu sambil menunjuk letak kantornya yang bersebelahan dengan kantor Ryeowook.

"Ayolah!" Yesung menggengam tangan Ryeowook dan menarik yeoja itu masuk ke mobilnya dan Ryeowook juga hanya pasrah, entah mengapa dia merasa ada perasaan nyaman saat bersama namja itu, dia tak merasa akan ada dalam bahaya. Mata teduhnya dan senyum menawannya membuat Ryeowook merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi hatinya dan terpesona.

Yesung menyalakan mesin mobilnya menatap Ryeowook sejenak dengan senyum sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Yesung mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tinggal dimana Ryeowook?"

"Aku tinggal di sekitar distrik Dobong-gu" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oke!" Yesung memutar setirnya mengarahkan mobilnya pada sebuah tikungan.

Mobil yang di kendarai Yesung berhenti di depan sebuah gang. Namja itu keluar lebih dulu, lalu menbukakan pintu mobil sebelah kanannya. Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap wajah Yesung sekilas sebelum keluar dari mobil sport merah tersebut.

"Kau...antar aku sampai sini saja" kata Ryeowook setelah benar-benar keluar dari mobil Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa" jawab Yesung santai mata hitamnya menatap lekat dan dalam pada kedua mata Ryeowook. Sorot matanya sangat teduh menghanyutkan jiwa.  
Yesung bergerak maju kearah Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu refleks memundurkan dirinya, sehingga punggungnya menempel pada mobil Yesung yang terparkir di belakangnya. Namja berambut hitam itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Ryeowook mengunci tubuh yeoja manis itu, sedangkan matanya terus menatap lekat pada kedua mata indah milik yeoja berkulit putih itu.

"Ryeowook~" suaranya terdengar rendah seperti sebuah desahan.

"Mwo?" ucap Ryeowook dengan menatap tenang namja di depannya itu.

"Mulai hari ini pulang dan pergi aku yang akan menemanimu"

"Kau jadi supirku?" ucap Ryeowook dengan tingkah lugunya.

Yesung tersenyum menawan mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu, kepalanya semakin mendekat dan memiring kesamping tepatnya pada telinga yeoja itu ia berbisik dengan suara menggoda "Lebih dari itu"

"Nde?"

"Ini gedung apartement-mu?" tanya Yesung sambil mengadah memandang sebuah gedung apartement sederhana di depannya.

"Dimana letak kamarmu?" belum Ryeowook sempat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang sebelumnya, namja itu sudah bertanya kembali.

"Disana!" Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah kamar di ujung sebelah barat dan jika kau lihat secara vertikal dari bawah, kamar itu berada pada posisi keempat alias lantai empat. Gedung apartement-nya tidak terlalu mewah, bahkan teramat sederhana walau tidak bisa di bilang kumuh dan jelek,standarlah...n lamun kau bisa memanjatinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar apartement yang ingin kau masuki lewat  
jendela, tanpa perlu masuk kedalam,memanjat melalui paralon dan bemper-bemper kecil dekat kusen jendela sebagai pijakan. Makanya, orang yang tinggal di apartement itu harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga kamar apartement nya kalau tidak sudah pasti tempatnya tinggal itu akan dibobol maling.

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum "Jadi itu. Baiklah" Namja itu berbalik menghadap Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya.

"Masuklah ini sudah malam. Aku tak mau kau sakit dan aku juga tidak mau karena itu aku tak bisa melihatmu" ujar Yesung sambil memegang kedua pundak Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap yeoja itu dengan penuh perhatian "Arraseo".

"Bagus!" Yesung mengusap sebelah pipi Ryeowook sejenak lalu menyuruh yeoja itu untuk masuk ke apartement-nya.

"Sana masuk!"

"Ani, aku akan melihatmu dari sini menuju mobilmu"  
Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil "Kau cemas akan tejadi apa-apa padaku sehingga kau harus mengawasiku? Aku ini namja dan aku bisa ilmu bela diri, aku lebih mencemaskanmu yang mungilapalagi seorang yeoja, bagaimana kalau ada yang mencelakaimu. Pergilah lebih dulu! Biar aku yang  
mengawasimu" tutur Yesung lembut dengan tatapan teduh menbuat hati Ryeowook terasa hangat dansungguh menenangkan. Membuat Ryeowook juga merasa ada suatu getaran aneh yang menyenangkan dalam dadanya itu.

"Geure. Annyeong! Hati-hati di jalan ya" sahut Ryeowook dengan wajah tersipu malu, terlihat dari pipi putihnya yang merah merona.

"Arraseo. Cepat masuk!"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengambil langkah memasuki gedung apartement-nya dengan penuh senyuman dan juga wajah yang tersipu, sungguh perlakuan namja itu, tatapannya, suaranya, serta cara bertutur katanya yang sangat lembut membuat Ryeowook terkesima. Dan disana...Ryeowook meraba dadanya entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar, belum lagi ada perasaan hangat  
dan darah yang terasa mendesir lebih kencang dari sebelumnya saat bersama namja itu. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, ia yakin suatu perasaan telah tumbuh dalam hatinya.

"Tidak mungkin ini terlalu cepat" gumamnya tepat di depan pintu kamar apartement-nya, ia terdiam sejenak lalu perlahan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya itu.  
Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, Ryeowook segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur tidurnya.

Pikirannya hanyut bersama perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan, perasaan yang belum genap satu hari dan hanya terhitung beberapa menit ia dapatkan. Ia merasa terlalu cepat untuk...jatuh cinta lagi.

Setelah putus dari pacarnya beberapa bulan lalu. Kekasih yang sudah hampir 4 tahun menemaninya dan hubungan merekapun berakhir karena ternyata namjachingu-nya bermain perempuan di belakangnya padahal tak lama lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Hhh~" Ryeowook menghela nafas frustasi jika mengingat kembali kejadian menyakitkan itu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa hatinya begitu hancur dan terluka, begitu perih seakan-akan hatinya  
telah di sayat-sayat oleh belati lalu di siram air garam, rasanya perihh sekali. Namja yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuhnya ia percaya ia pun telah memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk namja itu, namun namja itu malah mengkhianatinya tepat di hari, sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Miris.

Dan sekarang, ia telah dapat membuka hatinya lagi dan perasaan ini datang begitu saja tanpa dapat ia cegah ia mau namun rasanya Ryeowook tak kuasa. Ia sudah terlanjur terhanyut, walau didalam  
hati kecilnya ia belum siap memulai dan masih takut terluka. Tapi bayangan namja itu yang sekarang berputar dalam pikiran dan hatinya sungguh tak ada yang dapat menghentikan.

"Ini terlalu cepat, apa yang bisa kulakukan" gumamnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang beranjak memadamkan lampu kamarnya.

* * *

Ryeowook merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada kursinya setelah seharian fokus dengan berkas-berkas tugas di atas meja kerjanya, ia menatap kaca jendela besar di samping kirinya, kaca itu tepat menghadap sebuah gedung kantor yang letaknya tak cukup jauh dari kantornya. Matanya memicing saat melihat seorang namja dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu berdiri di depan kaca pembatas kantor di sebelahnya yang menghadap langsung pada letak meja kerjanya namja bermata sipit itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya, sadar ataupun tidak yang pasti itu adalah kehendak hatinya Ryeowook balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada namja itu.

Terlihat namja di sebrang sana menurunkan tangan saat seorang namja bertubuh tambun menghampirinya memperlihatkan sebuah dokumen padanya. Namja itu memperhatikan kertas itu sekilas lalu tersenyum kembali pada Ryeowook yang setelahnya berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Ryeowook memajukan kursinya dan hendak kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya dengan semangat dan energi baru yang ia dapatkan. Segala penatnya tadi seketika hilang berganti rasa suka dan senang yang membuncah.

Hari ini kembali hujan, Ryeowook tidak berniat lembur hari ini karena hujan yang sangat deras, ia tak berani untuk pulang malam sendiri. Walau Ryeowook mengingat benar kata Yesung yang akan mengantarnya dan menjemputnya setiap hari, entah kenapa hati Ryeowook tak bisa meyakininya, apa yang terjadi kemarin malam terasa semu seperti mimpi. Sehingga Ryeowook merasa kurang yakin kalau itu nyata.

Yesung yang berjanji padanya dan Yesung yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh  
cinta lagi.

"Ryeowook-sshi" seorang Office boy memanggil namanya ketika ia hendak memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka.

"Ada ada?"

"Di lantai dasar ada yang mencari anda"

"Hm, siapa?" Ryeowook agak memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Siapa kira-kira yang menunggunya di tengah hujan seperti ini. Pasti orang yang memiliki urusan penting dengannya.

"Kim Yesung"

Deg! Ryeowook segera memasuku lift-nya dan sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada office boy tadi.

Setengah berlari Ryeowook mencoba segera meraih pintu keluar dan segera menemui namja yang katanya sedang menunggunya itu.

Saat ia sudah berhasil keluar, dia melihat Yesung yang berdiri di teras kantornya, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih sedangkan jas abu-abunya ia pegang bersama payung transparan di tangan kirinya.

"Yesung!" panggil Ryeowook sambil menghampiri namja tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum sambil menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Tidak kok" balas Yesung dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tak menelponku saja tadi"

"Kau lupa ya kalau kita tak sempat bertukar nomer telepon"

**Puk**

Ryeowook menepuk keningnya "Ah...aku lupa"

"Pakai ini!" Yesung menyampirkan jas abu-abunya pada tubuh kecil Ryeowook "...agar kau tidak masuk angin. Kajja!" lanjut Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook ke dalam payung yang sudah ia buka untuk berjalan ke mobilnya, Ryeowook hanya bisa terpaku menerima perlakuan hangat Yesung dan segala perhatiannya padanya, perlakuan yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan dari seorang namja.

Yesung datang menjemputnya, ia menepati janjinya, walau tadi pagi ia tak datang untuk mengantarnya membuat ia ragu apa Yesung akan menemuinya kembali.

"Mianhae tadi pagi aku tidak mengantarmu ke kantor, aku ada urusan penting" kata Yesung di tengah perjalanan menuju apartement Ryeowook.

"Ah...gwenchana. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok" jawab Ryeowook yang tentu saja ia berbohong, karena nyatanya ia sungguh ingin namja itu datang mengantarnya tadi pagi dan berharap dapat bersua kembali.

"Aku tetap saja merasa bersalah Wookie..."

"Wookie?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Yesung sungkan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ryeowook ringan.

"Nah, sebagai tanda permintan maaf aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sekarang. Kau mau ya?"

Karena aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan susah payah" ujar Yesung penuh harap.  
"Kalau begitu baikkah" sahut Ryeowook pasti ia tak dapat menolak permintaan namja itu apalagi di sela kesibukannya Yesung sempat membuat sesuatu untuk tanda permintaan maafnya untuk Ryeowook. Itu membuar Ryeowook mengartikannya, bahwa namja itu peduli padanya.

" Gomawo" kata Yesung sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada yeoja cantik di sampingnya itu serta mengelus lembut pipi sebelah kanan yeoja berambut coklat muda tersebut.

Sebuah rumah besar yang letaknya di sekitar bukit adalah tempat dimana Ryeowook berada saat ini,rumah ini memiliki desain yang klasik, dan warna cat pada tembok dan juda segela funiturenya yang di dominasi berwarna-warna pastel.

Yesung menariknya pada bagian barat dari rumah itu, disana terdapat sebuah taman dan air mancur kecil di tengah taman tersebut dan terlihat sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan balutan kain putih dengan berbagai hidangan makanan yang sangat menggugah selera apalagi perutnya sedang ada dalam keadaan yang sangat lapar sehingga pasti membuat rasa makan-makan itu akan terasa lebih nikmat dua kali lipat tentunya, tak lupa pula hiasan buah dan bunga juga lilin yang indah tertata rapih di atas meja itu. Ryeowook benar-benar merasa sangat terpukau dengan sajian di depannya itu.

"Karena hujan tadinya aku akan menyiapkan ini semua di dalam saja, tapi dalam perjalan menuju kemari hujan reda" kata Yesung seraya mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk pada kursi yang telah ia sediakan sebelumnya dan setelah itu ia berjalan berlawanan dari tempat Ryeowook duduk menuju ujung meja seperti Ryeowook sehingga ia dapat duduk saling berhadapan dengan yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Sepertinya di daerah sini tidak terjadi hujan. Jarak rumahmu dan kantorku memang cukup jauh jadi pantas jika disini tidak juga terjadi hujan" tukas Ryeowook "Aku setuju. Hanya saja karena aku tinggal di sekitar bukit, di sini lebih sering terjadi hujan daripada di dataran rendah. Dan hari ini aneh sekali di pusat kota hujan tapi di daerah rumahku tidak. Mungkin karena akan ada seorang yeoja istimewa yang hendak datang ke rumahku, dan tuhan tak mau sesuatu yang kubuat untuk yeoja itu  
sia-sia. Tuhan pasti juga menyukai yeoja otu, karena dia sangat manis" tutur Yesung dengan kata-katanya yang agak menggoda.

"Benarkah? Siapa yeoja beruntung itu? Beruntung sekali dia" ujar Ryeowook biasa seakan ia memang tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung. Yang memang begitu, otaknya memang agak lambat jangan suka berbicara sesuatu yang implisit dengan yeoja ini, dia terlalu polos yang kadang membuat orang mengiranya bodoh padahal ia termasuk yeoja yang sangat pintar.

"Hm...kalau kukatakan dia Kim Ryeowook, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Meragukan"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku... dibanding dengan keberuntungan aku lebih sering mengalami kesialan. Mungkin tuhan kasian padamu" tutur Ryeowook santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Hm? Kenapa pikiranmu buruk sekali" ujar Yesung sambil agak terkikik.

"Aniyo, aku hanya berbicara tentang realita kehidupanku yang selalu sial. Hidup memang tidak enak, keindahannya itu fatomorgana" sahut Ryeowook santai.

"Kau merasa tisak senang dengan hidupmu?" tanya Yesung kembali ia menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban yeoja itu.

"Tidak. Meski hidup tak menyenangkan dan hanya sekali, jika kurasakan buruk dan tak menyenangkan membuatku semakin sulit untuk menjalani hidup. Maka aku hanya menjalaninya tanpa harus sibuk-sibuk berpikir hidupku yang malang ini sangat berat. Ya, berpikir lebih simple meringankan kenyataan hidupku" jawab Ryeowook.  
Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum selain ia pikir Ryeowook sangat enerjik, ternyata yeoja ini juga sangat menarik dari segi personaliti.

"Jadi apa yang menarik dalam hidupmu?"

Mata Ryeowook menerawang memandang langit sejenak.

"Sesuatu yang kutunggu itu masih kucari" tuturnya dengan senyum manis yang teduh.

"Aku rasa segala yang menarik itu kau habiskan sendiri sehingga tak menyisakan untuk mungkin hanya ingin bersikap adil" tukas Yesung sambil balas tersenyum.

"Kau benar hidup yang menjemukan inilah yang membuatku hidup mungkin kalau tidak begini, tidak akan menarik. Haha" kata Ryeowook diselingi tawa renyah.

"Haha...Sesuatu yang menarik itu adalah yang menantang"

"Kau benar. Haha"

* * *

Ryeowook mengusap bibirnya menghapus jika ada noda yang tersisa dibibirnya jejak makanan yang ia santap, dengan serbet.

"Ugh, aku kenyang sekali" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa mengembung dan lebih berisi dari sebelumnya "Sepertinya minggu ini aku harus pergi ke-gym untuk meratakan perutku kembali" katanya lagi  
sambil menatap dan meraba bentuk perutnya, tanpa ia sadari Yesung terus memperhatikannya sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Hhh~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dia merasa menyesal karena hampir menghabiskan semua makanan di meja makan itu dengan membabi buta, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia besok pagi ketika ia bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya yang akan jadi seperti gulungan kasur, sudah badannya pendek di tambah lagi dengan tubuh lebar yang besar. Dia pasti akan terlihat seperti drum bensin saja nantinya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya menatap Yesung yang sedang tertawa kecil "Kenapa wajahmu murung?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dang segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan sedikit tertawa "A...aniyo hehe..."

Yesung meneguk wine pada gelasnya, matanya menatap Ryeowook dalam, dan yeoja manis itu mendadak merasa gugup karena di pandangi seperti itu.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya ia berjalan menghampiri tempat Ryeowook duduk. Yeoja itu semakin di buat gugup sebab Yesung yang menghampirinya itu terus menatap matanya dalam penuh pesona yang tak mampu untuk dapat di hindari oleh Ryeowook, ia sudah sangat terjerat karena sorot mataYesung yang seakan memenjarakan hatinya yang hanya dapat terbuka dan membalas untuk namja  
yang takkan terbagi untuk yang lainnya selain ia.

"Wookie~"  
Yesung menggenggam tangan yeoja itu ketika ia telah tepat berdiri di depannya. Ryeowook pun refleks menegakkan tubuh dan berdiri, tatapan matanya tak lepas sedikitpun pada kedua mata dengan sorot mata yang tegas dan menghanyutkan itu.

"Hm...Kim Ryeowook! Kau tau... aku mencintaimu"

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat. Ini...ia tak menduga bahwa namja ini akan mengutarakan perasaannya dalam waktu pertemuan yang singkat ini.

"Kau tidak merasa ini terlalu konyol?"

"Apa kau merasa aku konyol. Kau tau...kau adalah yeoja pertama yang aku bawa ke rumahku. Dan aku tidak menganggap kalau ini suatu kekonyolan aku memperlakukanmu beda bukan karena ingin bertindak konyol dengan me bodoh padahal ia termasuk yeoja yang sangat pintar.

"Hm...kalau kukatakan dia Kim Ryeowootiku akumelihat kesungguhan juga kebenaran  
dari perkataan namja itu dari dalam matanya. Kata orang mata dapat mengatakan segalanya yang tak dapat kau ketahui dari sekedar apa yang orang itu katakan, terlepas ia berbohong atau berkata jujur. Tapi satu yang hanya dapat menjelaskan dan sulit untuk menampilkan sorot kebohongan adalah jauh dari dalam matanya. Terkecuali ia memang seorang penipu ulung.

"Ini terlalu cepat" ucap Ryeowook lirih "Aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku belum bisa memulai cinta kembali. Perasaan itu pernah membuatku sakit" tuturnya dengan suara rendah juga mata yang memandang lekat mata Yesung dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Aku pernah menjadi pecundang karena tak dapat mempertahankan cinta itu sampai dia berkhianat, aku terluka. Aku perlu mengembalikan keyakinanku untuk perasaan itu" katanya lagi, Yesung semakin erat menggengam tangan yeoja manis itu.

Chu~

Yesung mengecup punggung tangan Ryeowook matanya tertutup seakan menikmati.

"Arraseo. Kita coba, aku akan terus mempertahankanmu. Takkan kulepas"

Sekali lagi Yesung menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata Ryeowook dengab penuh keyakinan, wakil bukti kalau perkataannya itu sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

Sudah sebulan tepatnya Ryeowook dan Yesung bersama hubungan mereka sangat dekat selayaknya sepasang kekasih, status rasanya tak cukup penting bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah mereka sama sama tau jika mereka saling menyukai dan menyayangi. Walau kata cinta masih tabu untuk Ryeowook.

Kemanapun pergi selalu bersama selepas mereka kerja yang membuat mereka harus terpisah ataupun pula malam hari. Mereka selalu bersama mehabiskan waktu bersama dengan kegiatan- kegiatan yang mereka lakukan berdua. Hubungan seperti ini memang sudah lazim bagi orang orang di sekitar mereka. Selalu beesama kemdian pergi kencan, tanpa terikat hubungan apapun hanya perasaan ingin selalu bersamalah yang mengikat keduannya.

" Bagaimana harimu? Melelahkan?" tanya Yesung menyambut Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kantornya, seharusnya ia pulang pukul 8 tadi, tapi karena ada kerjaan dadakan yang harus di tangani segera olehnya, Ryeowook terpaksa menunda pulangnya.

Ryeowook memandang wajah Yesung dengan seberkas senyum manis di wajah lelahnya "Aku tidak mungkin lelah jika aku hanya tiduran diatas kasur dan kenyataannya adalah tidak. Sudah pastiku aku sangat lelah"

"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Yesung seraya menggenggam tangan yeoja di depannya itu.

"Aku lelah~~~" jawabnya dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja"

Yesung segera membawa Ryeowook kedalam mobilnya, memakaikan yeoja itu sabuk pengaman lalu berjalan menuju kemudi mobilnya.

Mobil Yesung berhenti di depan gang menuju apartement Ryeowook. Mereka berjalan saling berpegangan tangan dengan di selingi saling melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Itu kamarmu,kan Wookie ?"

Ryeowook menatap arah yang di tunjuk tangan Yesung pada sebuah kamar apartemenr yang jendelanya terbuka.

"Omo! Aku lupa menutup jendela apartement ku" pekik Ryeowook heboh.

Yesung tersrnyum kecil lalu ia berlari kearah gedung apartement Ryeowook, ia meloncat memanjati paralon-paralon yang ada pada dinding gedung itu dan berpijak pada bemper jendela pada beberapa kamar di bawah kamar milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang sedang Yesung lakukan sangat ini, dia sangat lincah saat memanjati paralon-paralon itu dan dalam waktu sepersekian menit ia sudah dapat memasuki kamar Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mencoba memanggil nama namja itu dan menyuruh ia untuk turun, namun sayangnya namja itu seakan berpura-pura tak mendengar dan terus melanjutkan aksinya. Ryeowook yang cemas dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kamar apartement nya itu, segera berlari cepat menuju pintu masuk gedung apartement nya.

**BRUKK**

Yesung berhasil mendarat di dalam kamar Ryeowook, tanpa sadar wajahnya menabrak beberapa bra milik sang pemilik kamar itu yang ternyata menggantung di hanger yang sedang di jemur dan membuat Yesung cukup terganggu, sebab jendela itu langsung mengarah pada kamar mandi milik Ryeowook. Setelah tau apa yang ia tabrak itu, sejenak karena penasaran Yesung melihat-lihat benda-benda pribadi milik Ryeowook itu lalu beralih mrngitari isi kamar apartement milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartement nya ia merogoh dalam tasnya mencari kunci dari pintu kamar apartement nya itu, namun sia-sia saja membuat kesal, kunci itu tak ada pada tempatnya. Ini pasti karena tingkahnya yang selalu terburu-buru dan ceroboh yang mungkin telah menjatuhkan atau mungkin asal menyimpan kunci kamar apartement nya itu di sembarang tempat.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ryeowok mengetuk pintu apartement nya dari luar "Ya! Kim Yesung, buka pintunya" teriaknya sangat nyaring.

Yesung di dalam sana tersenyum kecil sambil menoleh pada pintu kamar apartement Ryeowook dimana suara teriakan yeoja itu berasal.

"Ya! Cepat buka pintunya..." Ryeowook semakin cepat menggedor pintunya.

"Wah...Wookie kau punya koleksi bra yang seksi..." ujar Yesung di dalam sana yang dapat terdengar oleh Ryewook.

" Ya! Jangan sentuh itu"

"Wow...ukurannya besar sekali! 36B , eoh?"

"Ya!" mendengar perkataan Yesung yang barusan itu membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal dan malu.

Saat ia berusaha memutar knop pintunya, tak di duga pintu kamarnya itu dapat terbuka. Ternyata sejak tadi Yesung sudah menbuka kunci apartement nya.

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam apartement nya dengan wajah cemas, takut Yesung telah mengacak-acak kamar apartement nya itu.

Yesung yang sedang berdiri di depan Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu, walau keadaan apartement nya itu hanya di terangi lampu sudut, namun Ryeowook dapat melihat jelas senyum Yesung untuknya.

Tangan Ryeowook beranjak menekan saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu pada ruang tamunya itu.

Mata kecilnya membulat saat melihat sebuah tanda cinta yang tersusun dari kertas HVS berwarna pink pada tembok ruang tamunya.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati tembok itu dan melepas satu persatu kertas yang menempel disana "Cinta? Aku belum bisa percaya dengan itu"

"Mwo? Laporanku?" Ryeowook memikik kaget saat tau kertas-kertas yang di tempel Yesung adalah laporan pekerjaannya.

Karena sebenarnya tindakan Yesung ini membuatnya sangat berdebar dan juga salah tingkah, itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa sekedar menatap mata namja itu atau bahkan memarahinya. Ia kembali beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyalakan lampu dapur, namun sekali lagi ia mendapati tanda cinta yang tersusun dari kertas memo yang menempel di lemari es nya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" kata Ryeowook sambil menahan senyum, sekali lagi ia berusaha melepas tempelan-tempelan itu. Yesung tak merespon setiap ucapan yeoja itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan berdiri di belakang Ryeowook.

**BRUKK**

Ryeowook yang berbalik terlalu cepat tak menyadari Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya, membuat tubuh mereka jadi saling menubruk.

Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka bagai tenggelam pada sorot mata masing-masing yang menciptakan dimensi lain yang sangat menghanyutan juga romantis. Hingga akhirnya kontak mata mereka terputus karena Yesung menarik tengkuk dan kemudian melumat bibir Ryeowook cepat. Yeoja itu juga mengimbangi ciuman panas Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di leher si namja lalu Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook menuju kamar si yeoja, tangan mereka berusaha mematikan lampu yang baru saja Ryeowook nyalakan.

"Ini terlalu cepat" ucap Ryeowook di sela ciuman mereka.

"Tidak" sahut Yesung.

"Tapi...aku...merasa ini terlalu cepat" ujar Ryeowook lagi dengan terputus putus.

Logikanya terus menolak, tapi tubuh terasa lemas ia tak kuasa untuk mrmberontak malah hanya dapat terus menerima. Ryeowook hanya menurut saja ketika Yesung membuka baju kantorya menyisakan ia yang hanya mengenakan tank top putih. Tangan Ryeowook pun mulai nakal membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Yesung hingga menyisakan kaos dalamnya saja.

BRUKK

Keduanya telah berbaring di atas kasur dengan tubuh Yesung yang menindih tubuh kecil Ryeowook.

Tangan Yesung membawa selimut untuk mentupi pergumalan mereka, di dalam selimut itu kedua orang berbeda jenis itu terus bergerak liar di kamar gelap itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Ryeowook membuka kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Yesung pun dengan terpaksa melepas ciumannya.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menyalakan lampu sudut di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya "Aku tidak mau melakukannya tanpa pengaman" sahut Ryeowook

"Kau punya kondom?"

"Mana mungkin aku punya benda semacam itu"

"Baiklah akau akan naik sepeda untuk membelinya" jawabnya asal.

Yesung berlari keluar dari apartement Ryeowook di tengah malam itu dengan hanya mengenakan celana bahan hitam dan kaos dalam putih. Ryeowook yang memperhatikan tingkah Yesung itu tertawa kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ryeowook menyikat giginya dengan semangat ia mengintip Yesung dari jendela kamar mandinya yang sedang berlari menuju mobilnya. Ryeowook tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Yesung yang tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Setelah beres menyikat gigi ia membersihkan wajahnya.

Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya memilih beberapa jenis kondom yang ia miliki, setelah itu segera berlari menuju apartement Ryeowook.

**CLEKK**

Dengan terburu-buru Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. Ia tercengang melihat Ryewoook yang...tertidur pulas dengan tubuh yang di balut dengan selimut seperti kepompong bahkan dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari bibirnya. Yesung yang tidak tega membangunkan Ryeowook yang tertidur nyenyak sedangkan dia sedang ada dalam keadaan terangsang hanya mampu menghela nafas frustasi lalu beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi menyelesaikan sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

* * *

Ryeowook berdiri di depan meja Kim Heechul yang sedang serius memeriksa laporannya dan menunggu tanda tangan dari atasannya itu.

Heechul menorehkan pena mengukir tanda tangan pada proposal laporan milik Ryeowook.

"Ini!" Heechul mengembalikan kembali proposal itu pada Ryeowook dan segera diterima oleh Yeoja itu.

"Oh iya, eonnie soal Cho Kyuhyun itu...?" tanya Ryeowook.

Wajah Heechul berubah senang "Ah! Baru saja aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Kau tidak usah repot- repot untuk membawanya kembali pada perusahaan, karena dia kemarin menghubungi kami dan mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali pada perusahan kita"

"Jinja?" pekik Ryeowook antusias.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang itu" tutur Ryeowook lagi tentu dengan antusias yang tinggi.

"Jika di lihat dari segi fisik dia itu sangat tampan dan juga tinggi. Kalau aku tidak punya Siwon mungkin aku sudah memacarinya dulu. Hahaha" kata Heechul dengan candaan.

"Kau jahat nona Kim atau seharusnya segera kau mengganti margamu itu dengan Choi, jangan membuat Siwon-mu itu lumutan karena terlalu lama menunggu cinderella menerima lamarannya. Hahaha..." balas Ryeowook berguyon.

"Ya!"

"Permisi Heechul noona"

Kedua yeoja itu menoleh pada seorang namja bersuara rendah dan lembut yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Heechul 'Aku seperti mengenal suara itu' gumam Ryeowook sebelum melijat wajah namja itu.

"Kau!" pekik Ryeowook kaget saat melihat wajah namja tersebut, Ryeowook menunjuk namja itu dengan tidak sopannya. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya mrelihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seakan tidak asing lagi pada namja yang kedatangannya sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Chi Kyuhyun imnida" namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya memberi salam sekaligus memperkenalkan diri pada Ryeowook.

Yeoja bermata coklat karamel itu memperhatikan penampilan namja yang pernah ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan tatapan tak percaya dalam berbagai sudut dari mulai penampilan sampai tentang identitas sebenarnya namja itu. Ryeowook bergumam di dalam hati dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah tercengang 'Dia memang tampan'

"Kalian saling mengenal?" sela Heechul bertanya pada kedua orang yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Ne" jawab mereka serentak sambil memandang kearah Heechul.

"Sejak kapan dan dimana?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu di jalan dan kamipun saling berkelanan. Iyakan nona Kim Ryeowook?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook agak terkejut, darimana namja itu tau namanya, padahal mereka tak sempat menanyakan nama mereka masing-masing saat mereka bertemu saat itu.

Ryeowook hingga saat ini memang tak pernah melupakan pertemuan singkat mereka yang sangat berkesan bagi Ryeowook. Ia tak menduga akan bersua kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"N...ne" sahut Ryeowook setelah cukup lama termenung.

"Ah...geure"

Heechul tampak menemukan sesuatu hal menarik dari pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook karena hal itu terlihat dari matanya.

"Itu apa Kyuhyun?"

Heechul menunjuk akuarium kecil yang di bawa Kyuhyun dengan seekor kodok berwarna hijau di dalamnya.

"Ah...ini hyung ku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkikik.

Ryeowook tak menduga Kyuhyun akan menjaga kodok pemeriannya hingga sekarang ini.

"Aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana, dia adalah sahabat kecilku" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kodok miliknya itu.

* * *

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdiri didepan kaca gedung kantor mereka yang menghandap langsung pada jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

"Aku tak menduga kita akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. Kau Cho Kyuhyun yang berniat kucari keberadaannya dan kubujuk tuk kembali. Ternyata namja yang aku temui beberapa bulan lalu. Sungguh kejutan" kata Ryeowook sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kalau denganmu bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku merasa ini takdir"

"Takdir?"

"Ya...rangkaian peristiwa yang kebetulan itu bukankah itulah takdir?" ujar Kyuhyun, sekarang matanya mulai menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan senyum memesona membuat Ryeowook gugup. Kyuhyun memiliki senyum yang jauh lebih indah dari Yesung, apalagi dari setiap senyumnya itu dia seakan meresakan sesuatu perasaan yang berusaha namja itu sampaikan padanya. Perasaan yang Ryeowook rasa sangat dalam dan membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman.

"Em...bertakdir denganku kau maksud? Berdekatan denganku pasti membuat mu tak nyaman aku ini Yeoja yang berisik dan teledor. Sangat menyusahkan" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada bercanda.

"Tak apa, aku memang di takdirkan untuk selalu membantumu keluar dari hidup yang menyusahkan dan untuk kau andalkan" kata Kyuhyun di selingi tawa.

"Mohon bantuannya!" Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya di depan Kyuhyun dengan bercanda.

"Hahahahahahaha..." keduanya terus tertawa.

"Mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dengan bermain sepulang kerja ini?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu aku sudah lama ingin bermain lagi denganmu. Bagaimana kalau besok saja, besok adalah akhir pekan"

"Baiklah"

"Kau punya ponsel?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Tenang saja aku sudah bukan manusia primitif lagi sekarang. Haha.." canda Kyuhyun sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Ryeowook.

"Hahaha...ku pikir masih begitu"

Ryeowook mengetik nomer ponselnya dan menyimpannya di kontak ponsel Kyuhyun juga alamat apartement nya.

"Ini! Aku telah menyimpan nomer teleponku dan alamat apartement ku"

Kyuhyun menerima kembsli ponselnya dari tangan Ryeowook dang menge-check nya. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat nama kontak ysng Ryeowook berikan untuk nomer ponselnya "Supergirl?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap.

"Hahaha"

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu apartement Ryeowook berbunyi. Yeoja itu merasa tak nyaman pada tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka karena suara itu semakin teedengar nyaring, siapa yang tengah malam begini datang ke apartement nya. Dengan langkah lesu Ryeowook beranjak membukakan pintu apartement nya.

**CLEKK**

"Yesung?" gumamnya dengan suara serak dan wajah mengantuk.

Namja itu mengelus rambut Ryeowook dan bertanya "Kau sedang tidur?"

"Ne" Ryeowook mengangguk manis.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook masuk kembali kembalin ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook kembali di atas kasur, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa datang kemari tengah malam begini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Kemarin dan sekarang kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu jadi karena pekerjaanku baru selesai sekarang , aku segera kemari ingin beetemu dengan mu" jawab Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum walau matanya mulai terpejam.

"Aku juga. Terimakasih untuk datang" ucap Ryeowook, mengeratkan tangannya yang juga memeluk tubuh Yesung.

Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook berkali-kali "Anything for you"

TBC

I Know, chapter ini memang full tentang Yewook aku sengaja. Karena ini bercerita tentang cinta segitiga aku harus bikin cinta Wookie buat kedua namja itu seimbang walau, di chapter ini lebih condong ke Yesung tapi gimana dengan chapter selanjutnya? Karena aku KWS, jadi ff ini akan kubuat KyuWook, hehehe...

Gomawo untuk yang review, fav dan follow. Jeongmal gomawo :)

Oke, yang berkenan tinggalkan review nya ya ! :)


End file.
